Customer Service
Customer Service (originally from Kirby: Right Back At Ya) is the Nightmare King's bestselling assistant. He welcomes any newcomers to Nightmare Land via intercom whenever they arrive, and tells about the place. Customer is very loyal to the Nightmare King, like all Nightmares. History Customer was created over 300 years ago by Darkrai I, and was very loyal to his master as his best salesman. He primarily conducted trades with Dreamland King, Dedede. After Darkrai I's defeat, Customer escaped Nightmare Land just before its explosion. The Nightmare King's son/clone, Darkrai II found Customer, and they worked together to rebuild Nightmare Land. Customer's loyalty was now to Darkrai II, who was kind enough to give Customer a longer pair of legs, instead of stubby feet. Nightmare Enterprises was recreated, and Customer remained Number One salesman. In Operation: GALACSIA, Customer witnessed Nigel's battle with Darkrai, and panicked when his boss was defeated. At the beginning of the new Nightmare Series, Customer hired Jar Jar Blinks as Darkrai's new assistant to make sure he doesn't drink. After Darkrai did the Interesting Twins' Nightmare, Customer found something about Blinks on his computer that made him freak out. He was about to tell Darkrai when he tripped on a beer can and hit his head on the floor, knocking him out. He was too late to tell Darkrai by the time of "Frightmare!" as Blinks had revealed himself as Darth Blinks, the Sith Lord possessed by Darkrai I. After the Kids Next Door awakened Kirby from suspended animation, Customer explained why fear was important. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, when King Dedede kidnapped Virginia Sims, Darkrai's granddaughter, Customer was forced to transport Nightmare monsters to Dedede's immediate location when requested. After Virginia was saved, Customer continued doing so while Dedede was allied with the heroes. In Operation: SCARY, Customer was one of few Nightmares who didn't follow Count Dracula's rule when he conquered Nightmare Land. Boogeyboy's universe In Boogeyboy's universe, Customer Service became the main antagonist of boogeyboy's KND stories. Resurrection Customer was resurrected and reborn as a human by the dark magic from his boss (Darkrai I), after Holy Nightmare Co. was destroyed in Kirby: Right Back At Ya!. He ran to go tell his wife the good news, but unfortunately his wife was scared to see her husband as a human, because she calls them "aliens." She jumped out of her home, killing herself. Customer Service was saddened, but his child still loved him, much to his happiness. Arrival to the KND universe When he came to the Kids Next Door universe, Customer Service saw that Kirby had a new enemy: Father. Customer became very jealous, which lead him to capture Father and take him to his new lair. When they got there, Customer ends up killing Father and becomes the new parental lead and the main enemy of Sector L1. After that, he absorbs Father's pyrokinesis and became the new Father. In Operation: MONSTER, Customer Service gathers an army of demon beasts and Ice Cream Men to help him attack Sector L1's treehouse. In Operation: SMASH, Customer arrived with new children: the Delightful Cappys from the Planet Dreamland. Sector L1 begins to attack them which leads them to a perilous trap by Customer Service. In his new mansion, Customer locks them In the dungeon, leaving the Ice Cream Men in charge. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Nightmare Series **Noah's Nightmare **Interesting Twins' Nightmare **Frightmare! *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Operation: SCARY *Legend of the Seven Lights Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Nightmares Category:Henchmen Category:Reformed Villains Category:Boogeyboy1's Pages Category:Firebenders Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Revived Characters Category:Leaders